Head Over Heels
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: Jemma. Could he even love her? Or was she was just that stupid naive highschool girl that lived next door to him that he managed to take advantage of a few times? He was older, by 4 years, and Emma knew Jay was mean, sometimes even to her, but she wants more than his body now..he's stolen her heart and now she needs to know if she has his or if he has one at all.


"I, myself, vote for the classic NoteBook." says Manny, Emma's best friend since like, kindergarten.

Emma sat on the floor with another brunette with darker skin tone, this was her other friend, Liberty.

"That's not a classic, that's an overplayed movie." Emma corrected Manny playfully. The girls were also wrapped in pillows and blankets, they were having a girls night which also meant movie night.

Emma had just broken up with her ex, Chris, from school. The last thing she wanted right now was a romance movie.

"Same thing." Manny replied, rolling her pretty eyes and flipped her long brown hair. It went to her elbows, Emma was so jealous of it.

Emma had hair just passed her shoulders, with bangs across her forehead. She was taller than Manny who was petite, and Emma had hazel eyes and long eyelashes that she barely put make up on, it didn't really need it. She was a very pretty girl, but sometimes felt like the shadow when standing with Manny. Manny was a real eye candy for the boys in highschool, especially when she loved them as much as they loved her. Emma was more of a..not shy, but conservative girl. She believed in one boy and one girl at a time, and that they needed to respect you.. she always hounded Manny down about that. . Manny deserved a boy who loved her for her! But..then again. . what would Emma know about love?

She never felt it yet. Was only 16, and about to go into senior after this summer.

Someone came down the stairs to the TV room they were in, Emma's mom. Spike.

"Would you girls like some snacks?" Spike asked with a smile.

Emma shared a look with Manny who smiled with dimples, Liberty even giggled but nodded, "That'd be nice ."

Emma rolled her eyes but stayed smiling and watched her mom go. Sometimes it was rough for her parents to understand that if they wanted snacks, they'd go get them. Emma was the only child, so I guess they just didn't want to see her grown up. But she had...oh god had she, she should tell you how she USE to be, flat chested, crimped hair, bad clothes type of girl.. so embarrassing! Yet so funny to look back on with how much things have changed. Well, not her personally.. ever since she was little she'd been a control freak, studying always came first before boys or parties, and she can be really passionate about enviroment topics. She was also a vegetarian since she was 6, down to the very point when she heard just WHERE meet came from.

"So Em," smirked Manny, sitting on the blankets on the floor with her, "Now you're single this summer, what's your plans for it?" she held her hand like a microphone and held it up to Emma next.

Liberty smiled and shook her head, "Oh not this again. Can't a girl just be single for a while?"

Manny frowned, dropping her hand, "Not Emma. She has too much beauty to waste away like that. Besides, Chris was such a loser," she looked to Emma, "What about Peter Stone? He's always got his eye on you."

"Isn't that kind of creepy?" Emma asked and then shook her head snickering a bit and looked down at her hands in her lap, "I think I just wanna stay single."

"Emmmm." groaned Manny, "It took you YEARS to finally come around and even give a guy a chance. Took you months to date Chris too, even thought we all knew you liked him!" she exclaimed and shrugged her shoulders as she lowered her voice, "Even though you could of done better. So now, you need to go out there, meet a guy worthy, and have some fun."

"Define fun." teased Liberty, knowing where Manny was going with this and put a hand on Emma's shoulder.

Emma scowled at both girls. This was so embarrassing..

"If Emma doesn't want to jump boy to boy, do not pressure her to, espashally when she's had a **year** of being pressured."

Emma groaned at them, closing her eyes and put her head into her hands.

Manny nodded and gave sympathy, that part was true. All year Chris had been stressing Emma out on when they were going to sleep together, or when she was ready. Emma just wasn't ready, not to say she _never_ has done it.. she had. It was when she was 15, and dated Sean Cameron. That was a disaster. What she thought was love was just lust, I mean..he was the schools bad boy, but they were different, he really did respect her but he was a year older and after he finally got her to do it, she felt it was a mistake and didn't want to..but after he had such a taste of it, he went out and got it from someone else. They were friends now, but it took a while, it was such drama and hurt. In the end though, Sean did really sound sorry and he tried to explain the age difference and the clique difference was really hard.. no matter how much he still liked her.

Really though? Emma would always have a little resentment at the 'age difference' thing..it was by a YEAR. Anyways... Chris and nobody else but her close friends knew that she wasn't a virgin. Emma wanted it that way, she had a reputation.

Her mom came back in with popcorn in a bowl, "Here you go girls, some popcorn." Spike said, laying the bowl down between the girls. She looked over to Emma who got comfortable on the floor with the girls, "Honey are you sure your alright?" she asked.

Emma gave her a 'duh' look. Did her mom think Chris really meant THAT much to her? In the back of her head, Emma always knew it wouldn't last.. come the end of next year, Emma would of gone away to college and knew she'd leave Chris behind.. he didn't have that much, potential, lets just say.

"I'm fiiiine, Mom." she said tauntingly for the 10th time this week.

Spike then got distracted from the window, seeing a big white moving truck on the other side of the street, "We must have new neighbors again." she noticed, "Awfully late to move in the middle of the night."

The three other girls just kept eating and finally picked out a movie.

"Don't be up too late girls." teased Spike, going back up the stairs.

The girls giggled hard as Emma died in embarrassment.

The next day, Emma held a small party with close friends in her back yard. It was a bright sunny day, the perfect day for a barbeque which her father was doing in the corner of the yard.

Emma wore a red bikini. She looked goregous. She shared a look with Liberty though and giggled, shaking her head. Manny was rubbing lotion on her legs and from the other side of the pool where they sat, stood three hungry looking boys... girl hungry, that is.

"Look at those bodies boys." Derek said while nodding and '_smirking_', it was more like one of those creep grins actually.

Danny and Sav stood with him, eyes glazed over but smiled with him and nodded slowly, like boys in heat. They stood by the pool in their swim trunks, and they checked out the girls .

Danny shook his head disgusted after he glanced at Liberty, "Minus my sister." he then glared at Sav and Derek, "Don't you dare look."

Sav chuckled but had his eyes on Manny's shining caramel legs. Derek eyed Emma, tilting his head, "She's single now right?" he looked at his friends.

"Emma? Yeah, dumped that Chris Sharpe guy I think before summer started." Danny nodded.

Sav smirked, "I heard they _did it_." he gawked Emma over, "Do you believe it?"

"naahhh." Derek said, "I heard they broke up cause she _wouldn't_."

They sighed, eyeing Emma, always the virtue with that one. They decided to gawk back at Manny, least with her they had SOME (Maybe 1%) of a chance. It was better than zero.

"Ok you worms!" yelled Liberty across the pool from them, and they jumped, "You were only invited for my brother, now get in or get out."

The boys happily jumped into the pools and the girls squeeled and giggled when they did. Stupid idiots. They were a year younger than them.

"Where's Darcy?" Emma asked Manny. Emma and Liberty weren't close to Darcy but she was real close to Manny, the two were cheerleaders back in school together.

Manny laughed with her as the gate opened, "Speak of the devil."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Liberty joked. Darcy, even though quite a popular girl with a number of ex boyfriends, was very...religious. Guess you could say her number one man was Jesus.

"She brought Peter?" whispered Emma to the girls, groaning a bit as they sat up in their chairs, sunglasses on their heads.

"Hey guysss" sang Darcy greetingly in a pink bikini and Peter behind her. He was a tall blonde, clean cut boy. Cute, but Emma just wasn't interested. Following Peter was Jane, Mia and Lucas. Lucas was two years older, 19, he was dating Mia. He failed a grade, and tried again to just decide to drop out, but Mia seemed to be downright in love with him. He had a good job I guess, and wasn't some bad boy street kid he use to be.

"You guys have a new neighbor." Mia pointed out as she laced her fingers with Lucas and couldn't help but smirk, "He was cute." she gave Lucas a playful look as he just flashed her a look and then looked off.

His eyes fell on Manny, and he coughed slightly, turning his head to see the losers in the pool.

Manny titled her head as she watched Lucas with Mia. They were cute, they were, been together on and off for two years but Manny had to admit Lucas was the only guy she kept an interest in. She always wanted him.. she didn't know why they never tried. The tension was certainly there-

Manny gasped, turning to Emma, "Hot new neighbor?" she got up, grabbing her hand. She was single too now, the whole other year was wasted on Craig Mannings at school. She actually thought they were going to get serious and official by summer but that didn't work out since he was also seeing Ashley Kerwin behind her back. Manny now wanted to see hot new boys.

Darcy watched them race out the side of the fence and yelped, "Wait up!" she wanted to see too!

The stood on Emma's porch now, and Emma leaned her hands on the brick railing. Manny smirked, putting her hands on her hips, "how cute?" she asked, looking back at Darcy.

Darcy shrugged, running fingers through her hair, "I didn't see him, Mia did."

There was a large moving truck in the house across the street from them, with a orange civic parked beside. There was tons of movers but some of them looked in their 30's..they doubted Mia would of been attracted to any of _them_

The orange civics door suddenly opened.

"oh..my _god_." Manny spoke first, eyes hooked on the figure stepping out.

You couldn't even see his face yet, but his body? Tallish, lean, wearing dark blue jeans and a black thin shirt that tightened a little around where strong arms were. He was for sure in his twenty's. It was just the vibe of him though, a dangerous yet seducing vibe that had all girls mouth dropped and staring in awe.

He finally turned, wearing a backwards black hat, but the little light brown hair peeked out on the sides and bottom. He was smokign a cigerette and exhaled it as he was looking around his new house and then his neighborhood. That's when Emma saw his face and the fullness of his lips, and from all the way over here, she could tell he had blue eyes..and a smirk to die for.

"Oh my god he's looking right over here!" Darcy squeeled and both Manny and Darcy couldn't remove their eyes off him. Emma quickly looked down though, her cheeks warm and nervously played with her hands.

"Lets go back inside."

"OR..." said Manny, much more braver, "We could go introduce ourselves?" she waited as this new neighbor signed something with one of the movers and then glanced back at them, and she waved her fingers slowly with one of her sexy Manula smiles.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned. Well, that was that. One glance at Manny and nobody else stood a chance.

Manny tilted her head in wonder as he just snickered a little and glanced to her left before turning and going back into his house, taking his cigerette inside with him.

"Great, a smoker." taunted Emma to Manny's left, "Last neighbor died because of lung cancer." she went to walk inside.

Darcy gave a look, wrinkling her nose and then giggled a little to the irony.

"Coming?" Emma called to them and they nodded, running inside after her and giggling together. He **was **pretty _cute_, Mia was right, hot even.. but definitely older and they were just silly highschool girls right?

"Jump in!" Derek yelled at them, annoyed that this was a POOL PARTY and only the three guys were in the pool.

They started to splash the girls when they came back and squeeled but laughed and jumped in.


End file.
